1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric nailing guns, and more particularly to a transmission mechanism for use in an electric nailing gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8 and 9 show a transmission mechanism 80 of a conventional electric nailing gun for striking nails. The transmission mechanism 80 is comprised of a motor (not shown), a gear wheel 81 driven for rotation by the motor and having two lugs 82 and 83 eccentrically provided at one side, and a linearly movable slide 84. The slide 84 is held in a position inside a housing of the electric nailing gun when a plunger spring is compressed. Further, the slide 84 has an upper block 841 and a lower block 842 respectively corresponding to the lugs 82 and 83 of the gear wheel 81. During rotation of the gear wheel 81, the lugs 82 and 83 are moved with the gear wheel 81 to respectively push the upper block 841 and lower block 842 of the slide 84 to move the slide 84 upwards, thereby enhancing stroke of the plunger and the nail impact force. However, because the lugs 82 and 83 are moved to push the upper and lower blocks 841 and 842 of the slide 84 directly, the upper and lower blocks 841 and 842 wear quickly under a long time of use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved transmission mechanism for the electric nailing gun to eliminate the aforesaid problem.